poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance
Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance is a film based on Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Summery Ryan, Sora, Crash, Cody, Sci-Ryan and Riku goes to do the Mark of Mastery exam by unlocking the Sleeping Keyholes in the Sleeping worlds. Along the way, Ryan, Crash and a few of thier friends, learn some lessons, meeting and helping out new friends including some old ones and fight bad guys and Dream Eaters called Nightmares. Plot Trivia * *Rigby (EG) will be good guest stars in this film. * * * * *Sci-Ryan, Crash, Cody and Riku * * * * Songs * * * *Topsy Turvy *Give a Little Whistle *A Guy Like You (sung by Sci-Ryan, Crash, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne) * * *Practice, Practice, Practice *No Fear *Far Longer Than Forever *Princesses on Parade *Friend like Me (Sung by Whisper) *Nothing in the World (Sung by Whisper) *No More Mr. Nice Guy * * * * *Sanctuary (After the Battle) *Simple and Clean Scenes *Opening (RQDDD) *In Destiny Island/Begin Mark of Mastery *In Traverse Town (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *In Traverse Town (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *In Traverse Town (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *In Prankster's Paradise (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *In Prankster's Paradise (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *In Prankster Paradise (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *La Cite des Cloches (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *La Cite des Clothes (Crash Bandicoot's and Sci-Ryan's story) *La Cite des Cloches (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *In the Grid (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *In the Grid (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *In the Grid (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *Back in Traverse Town (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *Back in Traverse Town (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *Back in Traverse Town (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *In Ninjago World (Sora and Ryan F-Freeman Story's) *In Ninjago World (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *In Ninjago World (Riku' and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *In the Country of the Musketeers (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *In The Country of the Musketeers (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *In The Country of the Musketeers (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *In Symphony of Sorcery (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *In Symphony of Sorcery (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *In Symphony of Sorcery (Riku' and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *In Odette's World (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *In Odette's World (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *In Odette's World (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *In Bikini Bottom (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *In Bikini Bottom (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *In Bikini Bottom (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *In Jurrasic World (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *In Jurrasic World (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *In Jurrasic World (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *In Sakura Town (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *In Sakura Town (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *In Sakura Town (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *In Gravity Falls (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *In Gravity Falls (Sci-Ryan's and Crash's Story) *In Gravity Falls (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *In the World That Never Was (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story) *In the World That Never Was (Sci-Ryan's, Crash's, Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story) *Battle Young Xehanort, Clyde, Ryalight and Gate and Mal *Save Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's hearts *In Destiny Island and Cody and Riku became Keyblade Masters *Ending (RQDDD) List of the Sleeping worlds #Traverse Town #La Cite des Clothes (French for "The City of Bells") #Prankster's Paradise #The Grid #Ninjago World #Country of the Musketeers #Symphony of Sorcery #Odette's world #Bikini Bottom #Jurassic World #Sakura Town #Gravity Falls Members of the Real Organization 13 #Master Xehanort #Ryvine Sparkle (2nd leader) #Xemnas #Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless) #Vixyner #Young Xehanort #Xigbar #Saix #Clyde Bandicoot #Ryalight Glimmer #Gate (Mega Man X6) #Mal (Total Drama) #Ryvine's Heartless #Dr. Neo Cortex #Twivine Sparkle #Lord Vortech #Rothbart #Princess Dark Matter #Tirek #Madame Gasket #Blaineley Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Films Based on Video Games Category:Films dedicated to Leonard Nimoy